


i like your body (i like what it does, i like its hows)

by xxrisque



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Olympics, F/M, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxrisque/pseuds/xxrisque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She grins at him, and he tentatively shakes her hand.</p><p>“Er, yeah. French national team. Haven’t medalled at an Olympics before.”</p><p>“I’m sure you will one day.” She smirks almost catlike at him, shifting imperceptibly closer. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”</p><p>“All good, I hope.”</p><p>“Mm,” she laughs, angling her body towards him, “close enough.”</p><p>{ for the prompt "courf/ep, olympic gymnastics au" }</p>
            </blockquote>





	i like your body (i like what it does, i like its hows)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldfishtobleroneandamitie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishtobleroneandamitie/gifts).



“Who’s that?” Courfeyrac asks Combeferre as they stand at the side of the stadium floor. Combeferre looks up from the mirror he’s holding and smoothes the last of the make-up over the tattoo across his collarbone.

“Who?”

“Those girls over there, in the leotards.”

“They’re Team GB, can’t you tell by the horrible jackets? The one on the left is Cosette, she’s engaged to one of her coaches. I think the other one is Éponine, but I don’t know much about her, honestly.”

Courfeyrac hums thoughtfully.

“Don’t you dare.” Combeferre says simply, pulling Courfeyrac by the wrist and leading him towards where Enjolras, Jehan and Joly are discussing something hurriedly. “Not now.”

They arrive to find Joly tugging the stirrups of his trousers over his feet uncomfortably and looking distinctly uneasy.

“We’ll be fine.” Enjolras says as he scrapes his curls back into a short ponytail. “Our biggest threat here is Hungary or Spain, and we’re stronger individually than all of them.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Jehan muses, scrubbing a hand through his hair and pushing it back from his eyes. “Spain brought the big guns. Bahorel’s here.”

“Shit.” Courfeyrac grumbles, practically pouting at his teammates. “Did they bring Grantaire too?”

“Yep.” Jehan sighs.

“Well, we’re doomed.” Courfeyrac drops down onto the bench and looks up at the other four men.

“Is now really the time?” Enjolras says tersely, crossing his arms over his chest. “Because, not to alarm you or anything, but our first event is coming up in about ten minutes.”

“Yeah, good luck.” Joly turns to Combeferre at this, looking somewhat concerned already. “I’m sure you’ll be great, but please remember that some of us have to follow you on this apparatus, and we’re not pommel horse specialists, so I’d rather you didn’t put us to shame before we even start.”

“You’ll be fine.” Combeferre smiles at him, pulling him in for one of his famous reassuring hugs. “Now I’d better go, actually. Can’t be late when you’re up second.”

He moves over towards the apparatus and they watch as he shakes hands with Feuilly, a Hungarian athlete they’ve all competed against several times now.

Courfeyrac is thoroughly engaged with watching Combeferre’s routine (he’s all long legs and perfect straight lines and angles and strong arms and Courfeyrac hates him a little bit for it) when someone sidles up beside him.

“Hello.” Courfeyrac turns to look at the newcomer and discovers it’s the girl from before, Éponine.

“Hey.” Courfeyrac replies, studying her form quickly, all too aware of the fact that his English accent is stilted and a little clumsy.

“I’m Éponine.” She holds out her hand for him to shake. “Uneven bars silver medallist two Olympics running. Courfeyrac, right?”

She grins at him, and he tentatively shakes her hand.

“Er, yeah. French national team. Haven’t medalled at an Olympics before.”

“I’m sure you will one day.” She smirks almost catlike at him, shifting imperceptibly closer. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“All good, I hope.”

“Mm,” she laughs, angling her body towards him, “close enough.”

Up close she’s gorgeous, dark hair framing her face where it’s falling wispy out of her ponytail and bright green eyes emphasised by precise winged eyeliner. The glittered blue fabric of her uniform contrasts her tawny skin beautifully and the too-big team jacket she’s wearing hangs from her shoulders and only serves to make her look even tinier. Courfeyrac catches himself staring and swallows, forcing himself to look back at the stadium floor before she notices.

It’s too little too late, though, and she grins to herself and shuffles closer towards him until their knees are pressed together.

“Are you going to stay and watch?” She asks, leaning in to rest their shoulders together. Courfeyrac startles and turns to find her altogether closer than he expected.

“Watch what?” He asks, eyes flitting between her eyes and lips and desperately trying not to think about what it would be like to kiss her.

“Individual all-round finals. Me and Cosette are the favourites to medal.” She kicks her legs out and practically beams at him, clearly proud of herself.

“I might see if I can stick around.”

She smiles coyly, pleased with herself, and stands up to move in front of him.

“I need to go start warming up. I’ll see you around, Courfeyrac.” She ducks down to press a quick kiss to his cheek before she disappears off to her teammates and coaches.

Courfeyrac stares blankly at the stadium floor for several minutes, a dopey grin spreading across his face. It takes Combeferre hitting him in the arm to get him to move.

“You’ve got lipstick on your cheek.” He points out, pulling Courfeyrac to his feet and wiping at his face with the pad of his thumb. “You are incorrigible.”

Courfeyrac just laughs.

(If he spots Éponine watching his floor routine forty minutes later and spends the rest of the day smiling to himself, well, no one has to know.)

**Author's Note:**

> i have a [tumblr](http://badlydressedbahorel.tumblr.com)!


End file.
